The Love and Hate Afairs
by uso-chan1316
Summary: Our group had 19 people in it including adults . We were all 16 and older. Most of us seniors.Be sides the fact that we had adults in our group we were just a bunch of freinds hanging out in our high school U-High .
1. Chapter 1

Ok I don't own any one except Kari, Kaen, Kage, Kaze, Koudo, and Mizu even though I wish I could own Neji. Enjoy the story. Ino will hve a part of this chapter to her self but it will be quik I swear.

1 Another New Principle?!

"Hey Kari, nice car. So the parents finally gave in hugh?" Koudo said as I pulled up in my bran new sea green mustang. He was standing next to a ford diesel four door heavy duty black truck in the space next to me. Koudo had originally blond hair but died it brown when everyone called him Naruto.

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it with out my Uncle Kakashi. Hey did you get a new paint job?" I asked remembering his truck being red on Friday. "Yeah the lipstick red wasn't working for me." He said admiring the black paint. "So where are the others?" I asked looking around trying to find the two boys who stuck to Koudo's side like glue.

"Oh Naruto smelt ramen inside, as for Gaara…well he is in Sakura's bug making out with her." He said looking grossed out at the thought. "I think it is about time for them to get together after what happened at your party two months ago." I said defending the couple.

"Hey what are you to love birds talking about?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned to see a girl with black long hair pulled up in two low pigtails, dressed in an emo-school-girl outfit with a red and black skull head band in her hair, walking toward us. "Kage-Chan we were just discussing wither or not Sakura and Gaara are a good couple or not." I said smiling.

"Yes they are." Kage said looking stubborn "Aren't they Tachi?" She said turning to look at the tall black haired, red eyed, boy standing protectively behind her. "What ever you say my love…oh wait yes they are a beautiful couple my love." He said remembering who we were talking about.

"Oh then you wont like Koudo anymore because he thinks they aren't." I said helping Kage's anger grow. "You are a bastered covered bastered with bastered filling." Kage said right before she turned and left. "Dude you are so dead after school." Kaen said speaking for the first time that day.

Kaen was dressed in all black- even her hair was more black than brown. She-like Itachi-had blood red eyes that seemed to glow when she talked about death/blood.

I followed Kage, Kaen, and Itachi to were their cars were parked-four spaces closer to the school than mine and Koudo's. "Ah nice Kage, Kaen, you got T-Birds in crimson and silver. I didn't think that they made those anymore." I said admiring Kage's and Kaen's cars.

"Yeah they do and I had our dad add some extra boost and parts so they go really fast." Kaen said knowing that with out the parts they would be no good in her races. Kaen went and raced her cars twice a week on the streets for the extra cash she needed for parts.

Just then a boy with black and blue hair walked up arm and arm with a girl with blond hair-witch was pulled up into a pony tail. "Hey look it is Guy Sauce and Ino." Sakura said from inside her bug-witch was sitting in the parking space next to the forest green mustang convertible (Itachi's car). "Is that Pepto-Bismol in there with fire head?" Sasuke said trying to be funny.

"Dare to make fun of my cousin and her boyfriend again asshole?" I said as soon as he finished his sentence. "N…No Kari." He said seeing the rage making my sea green eye flash red. "That's what I thought bastered." I said smirking slightly. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" I asked not remembering anyone inviting him into or group.

"I wanted to warn you that we have a new principle that is a real pervert." He said remembering what he came to tell us. "Oh we can take care of our selves unlike some people." Kage said referring to Sasuke and all of the times where Ino had to save his ass from being killed by her.

"What's his name?" Gaara said stepping out of the car with His hair completely messed up. "His name is Jiraiya Sensei." Ino answered smiling. "What the hell are you smiling for?" I asked not remembering when someone had said a joke in the last minute.

"He is really old and really purvey. Wait, where is Naruto?" Ino asked looking around trying to find the ramen obsessed blond-spiky haired boy who always was with his twin brother Koudo. "He smelt some ramen inside and like always he ran to get some as soon as his nose caught the sent." I said looking up in time to see Naruto walking toward us with a huge bowl of ramen in his hand.

"Hey guys, what's up." He said as soon as he was within hearing distance of us. "Naruto where did you get that?" I asked remembering that I had not had breakfast. "Oh, in the new principles office." He said looking pleased with himself. "Well you can't finish that by your self so I will help." I said grabbing the fork out of my back pocket.

"Ok. Let's hurry so it looks like we just found the bowl on the ground." He said grabbing his own fork. We ate it as fast as we could-witch was pretty fast. Just after we finished the "get to class" bell rang and we all walked to our first period classes.

My first class was math. I sat next to Koudo and Naruto. Next to Naruto sat Hinata. Kage and Itachi sat next to Koudo-on the left. And next to them sat our other friends Mizu and her sister Kaze. They were also twins and they were identical-besides the fact that Mizu had blue eyes and Kaze had dark brown.

"Do any of you know where Neji and Shikamaru are?" Mr. Snake Head said.

"We are right here." Neji said setting down next to Hinata while Shikamaru sat next to him. "Oh, why are you tarty?" "We had a…meeting with the new principle." Shikamaru said smiling at Mizu (who just so happens to be his girl friend.) She laughed in return.

"Excuse me Mr. Snake Head, but I have to introduce my self to all of the classes and I have to tell them the new rule on the dress code." A tall white haired man said from the door way. All of the girls accepted the ones in our group monde for what they would have to wear now.

"I am your new principle Jiraiya. As for the new dress code all girls are expected to wear minnie skirts, short/tight shorts, low v-necks, belly shirts. Hell you can wear nothing or even just a braw and under wear. As long as it is tight and skimpy it is allowed." He said looking at all of the girls boobs.

There was a cheer from all of the girls on the right side of the room. I looked over to see what Kage had to say but found that her and Itachi had slipped out for a little fun with each other. Just then the fire alarm went off and we all ran out the door to get in our cars and run before we could get caught by the teachers and forced to stay in school.

Our whole group made it out with out being caught but Ino wasn't as lucky.

Ion's Prov 

I was just getting out the door when I felt a hand on my ass. I turned to find that Jiraiya was holding my ass firmly in his hands. I had warn a minnie skirt that day with a tong underneath the spankies-which I wore so my ass wouldn't be touching the gross seats. "Ms.Ino will join me in my office please?" He said pressing me against him.

"Yes sir." I said wanting to run now more than any thing. We walked the empty halls to his office the whole time his hand on my ass. When we got in side his office he went and looked the doors, windows, and closed all the blind so no one could see us. "Well you look extremely sexy today Ino. Do I look tempting to you?" He said taking off his shirt to revel a perfectly waxed six pack.

I said nothing but thought to my self that if he were in his twenties I would rip off my close and fuck him right then and there. "Well how old are you?" He said pulling me closer to him. "I am eight-teen. How old are you?" I asked trying to restrain my self from homping him. "I am twenty-three and am totally horny right now. Will you f-" he was cut short by me pressing my lips to his and opening my to put my tung in his mouth.

He automatically did the same thing I did. He reached for my neck were the buttons on my shirt started and slowly unbuttoned my shirt to revel a very lacy braw. I gladly took his pants in both hands and started to unzip them. Underneath was nothing but his penis sticking strait out. I pulled away with a smile. "What is wrong my hot sexy, 18 year old, chew toy?" Jiraiya said frowning.

"Do you have condoms? Or do I have to take birth control?" I said pulling my skirt and spankies off at the same time. He smiled to and held out a condom and put it on. I walked back over to him slowly and jumped on to his waist raping my lags around him. "You get the pleasure of taking the rest off with your teeth." I said in a seductive tone.

He didn't have to do much with his teeth because all I had on now was my tong. He put me on my feet and then he got down on his knees and bit my tong. He slowly pulled them down to my ankles and then lifted me into the air.

Ok it was kind of gross at the end but it will get better in the next chapter. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter will include singing from Naruto. ENJOY! Oh and I have already said who I own and who I don't in chapter one so if you are confused look back at the beginning. Like I said ENJOY

2 Teenagers

Kari's Prov

"Where the hell is she?" Sasuke said looking as nervous as ever. "Who cares?" Kage said very annoyed with the fact that he kept asking this question every five minutes.

"She was probably caught by Mr. Snake Head like everyone else that doesn't have a brain." I said smirking at the angry face Sasuke was wearing on his face. "Gaara will you take me back to the school?" Sasuke asked looking at Gaara-who was inertwined with Sakura.

"Hell no. Why the hell would I go back there?" He said with a confused face. "So we can save Ino." "Sasuke no offense but-its-just-school." Sakura said looking at him like he was the stupidest person in the whole universe-which he totally is.

I tried to choke back a laugh but didn't succeed at all. "What the hell is so funny, Kari?" Sasuke said looking at me. "Your stupidity." I said laughing again. "I am not stupid." He protested. Every one could see the anger building inside of him and all the boys-that had girls that they liked-stepped in front of us girls.

"Itachi I can protect my self. Wait Koudo what the hell are you doing protecting Kari?" "I…I…well she looks helpless." He said blushing profusely. At that everyone laugh except him. That made the blushing even worse.

"Dude how the hell do you think I have survived life so far?" I asked choking back another laugh. "Well I always thought Kage protected you." "No fucking way would I protect her." Kage said laughing hysterically. "I'm not even that stupid." Sasuke said.

"Yes you are." Kaen, Kage, and I all said at the same time. No one laughed after that. "Well I am going to go get some grub. Koudo you and Naruto coming?" I asked getting into my car. Naruto was in the passenger seat in a second and Koudo was in his truck at the same moment.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked. "DQ?" "Yes I love there blizzards." He said smiling. "We need music." "Got just the thing." I said pulling My Chemical Romance from its spot on my sun visor. I put it in and the first song on the CD was Teenagers.

I started to sing and so did Naruto.

They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you

Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

At this part I had to pause it to answer my phone. "You are interrupting my jam Koudo, so it better be good." I said into the phone. "Where are we going?" "Just follow me." I said right before I hung up. I then turned the music back on.

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

"Hey what are they talking about I don't scare people?" "Naruto they are saying what the adults think about us." I said right before the singer started to sing again.

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
x2

Right then we pulled up into the parking lot of Dairy Queen so we stopped the CD before it could go any farther.

Kage's Prov

I was just about to get into my car and follow Kari and them but then I heard a familiar voice that told me to run. I turned to see Mr. Snake head standing with his arm around Kaze. "What are you doing here? Oh I will not go back to the school and you can't make me." Sakura said when she saw him standing there.

"Don't worry I am here to hang with my girl." He said smiling at Kaze. She smiled back and in that moment I could tell they were going out at the least. "So are you going to fuck right here or are you going to wait tell you get back to your place?" Neji asked from the back seat of Itachi's car.

"What?" "Orochimaru I got this." Kaze said as she walked over to Neji. She pulled her hand back above her head ready to punch. Neji covered his face but that's not where she was aiming. A second latter Neji was in a ball and holding his crotch.

"Nice hit honey." Orochimaru said hugging Kaze. "She got the family jewels." Neji said in a high pitched voice. I started to laugh automatically. "What happened to Ino?" Sasuke asked obviously he had woken up from his nap from Neji's scream. "Oh her and Jiraiya went butt in hand to his office and haven't been seen yet." Orochimaru said holding up a camera.

"I caught it on tape though and I plan to turn it into the police if she is 17?" He asked Sasuke. "Yes she is 17. Her parents will kill her and want to press charges." He answered.

"Speaking of that sort of thing, where were you and Itachi, Kage?" "I don't know what you mean Mizu." I said trying to act all innocent. "While Jiraiya was saying who he was." "Oh then. Um…Well we were…"

He He. I will continue this little chat in Chapter three. Please read and review. And if you say anything bad about My Chemical Raomance than I will have to kill you very slowly. Just kiding I hoped you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people this chapter will now add another adult from our gang in the story. Guess who it is. OK don't you will waste all your time guessing and none of it reading. ENJOY!! Oh and there is INSEST in this chapter!!

3 The Lecture

Kari's Prov

"Hey you gu…" I trailed off when I heard them discussing a very awkward subject. "Ohhh then. Um…Well we were…" Itachi stammered. "We were the ones that pulled the damn fire alarm." Kage said. "God Itachi, when did you become so afraid of breaking the rules?" I asked walking towards them.

"What the…Oh hi Kari. What are you doing back early?" Sakura asked looking at me. "Oh, I apparently can eat cold stuff faster than Naruto-not to mention I can always eat faster than Naruto." I said the last part under my breath but Itachi and Gaara heard. So of course they started to laugh.

"Hey Kari what time is it?" I heard Naruto say as he got out of the truck behind me. "It is…7:30. Wait…oh shit I have to go. See you freaks tomorrow in hell." I quickly got in my car but as I did I heard Sakura kiss Gaara good night which made me look back in awe.

"Where have you been young lady?" My mother asked as I walked in the door of our huge house. "I was hanging with the group like I always do at this hour of night." I said dropping my back pack by the door.

"Is that my favorite, evil, nice?" I heard my uncle Kakashi say from the other room. "Yeah but I thought we were over the whole pretending to be nice thing." I said walking around my mom to go into the living room where Kakashi sat reading his favorite book.

"True but I can't help it that when you get to know you; you're actually a pretty cool kid." He said putting the book down. We sat there until 9 talking about what we did with or friends. "So Kari I got a call from the school today." "Don't you get one every day mom?" I asked being sarcastic. "No. I want to know why you ditched school, again."

"Again? Kari what happened?" Kakashi said never hearing about my discipline issues. "Oh well we got this new principal, and he is a total pervert, but he was introducing him self and then the fire alarm rang and every one ran out to their cars to leave. I did the same." I explained not adding anymore of the story. "Oh then there is no harm done." Kakashi said. "Go on to bed now you look tired." With that I went to bed.

Kage's Prov 

I woke in my king sized bed but found I was not alone. "Jedson what the hell are you doing naked in my bed?" "The same thing you are." The scrawny but tall naked boy said. I looked down at my body and found no close or underwear. "What did you do with my close Jedson?" I said pulling the blankets closer against me.

"I cut them off of you before we fucked. Don't you remember?" He asked looking confused. "Did you drug me?" I asked getting out of bed to go take a shower. "Guilty as charged." He said putting his hands in the air. I just walked into my bathroom and locked the door. After I was done getting ready I went and got in my car and so did Jedson.

"Get out bastered." "Why my sweet sweet sister?" Jedson said. "I have to go to school and you have already graduated." I said. At that he got out of the car and went back into the house and not looking back.

When I got to the school I was the first of my group there so I went in and tried to wreak havoc. "Miss Kumara may I have a word with you?" Jiraiya asked when He saw me. "No not until May." I said. "I don't think I like your attitude Miss Kumara." "I know I don't like your's." I said with a smirk. "I wanted to talk to you about your procrastinating…" He started in on the damn lecture I am sure he prepared all morning.

When he was done I started in on my lecture that he could not help but follow the instructions. "Jiraiya do you know why every one in this damned school fears me? It is because I will hurt/kill anyone who doesn't do as I fucking say." I answered my own question. "I don't like your new rule about our dress wear. I want you to change it back to the old dress code." I said acting sweet.

"No. You have no authority over what I do/say." He said glaring at me. "I would do as she says." I heard Itachi say from behind me. He wore his most evil looking outfit that he owned. "Why should I?" Jiraiya said. That was it I was done acting. I let my inner self take over.

Kari's Prov 

I went to go find Kage and Itachi because no one else was at school yet. I found them in the hall by our first period class. Kage was lecturing Jiraiya. But Jiraiya wasn't doing as he should. But it was too late. She was already pissed off-which rarely happens.

"You will change the dress codes or your brains will be the new carpet in this hall way. You will do exactly as my friends and I say and you will not listen to Sasuke or Ino about anything. Do you here me?" "Y…Yes Miss Kumara." Jiraiya stuttered in complete horror.

"Alrighty then, let's talk about what is allowed. I want to wear spikes, black make up, and chains on our pants. Any thing else Kari?" "Yeah spiky boats so we can make it so perverts can't have kids when we kick them in their balls." I said with a smirk.

"What ever you want." Jiraiya said. "Oh and one more thing don't sleep with any more girls from this school or we will kill you." Kage said referring to Ino and his little affair. "Ok. Ok what ever you want." He said backing against the wall. "Not the best seen to be in Jiraiya." Some one said from behind use.

I turned to see a woman with long blond hair and goldish brown eyes, standing in a green jacket and pants with a white tank top underneath the jacket. "Tsunade what are you doing here?" Kage asked returning to normal.

"I came to drop off Mizu and Kaze but heard yelling and decided to see what was up." Tsunade said. "Why would you do that?" "They are my kids." "Yeah but they do have cars." "Which I grounded them from." She answered all of my comments.

I hope you injoyed the INSEST between Jedson and Kage. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

This is going to be a chapter where you think one thing is going to happen then it does. Read and Review.

4 Embarrassing

Kari's Prov

I was not all that surprised that Mizu and Kaze got grounded, again. They always got in trouble in the fourth month of school. At that thought Mizu and Kaze walked around the corner and into our little group. "What's up bitches?" Kaze said ignoring her mother's fierce gaze.

"Nothing we were just talking about your newest crime." I said. "Dude there is a new girl." Naruto said running into the hall way we were in. "Cool is she a robot or alien?" I asked. "Alien. She is dressed in all black with black makeup. She also is listening to angry music." Koudo announced coming up behind his brother.

"Nice we should so recruit her into our group." Itachi said smiling for the first time since he set eyes on Kage, today. Right after he finished his sentence the bell rang and we all headed to Orochimaru's class. "Welcome back class. Did you enjoy your jail brake?" At this I raised my hand. "Yes Miss Ookami?"

"Yes I did enjoy my jail brake. Did you?" "Haha very funny. Class I would like to introduce your new class mate, Inoshi Uzumaki. I am told she is related to Naruto and Koudo." We all looked over to the only girl dressed in all black (besides all the girls in our group). She glared back mad that Orochimaru had introduced her.

I looked at Koudo-the only person that wasn't staring at Inoshi. He just sat there staring at me. I looked down after holding his gaze for 10 seconds. "Will you all stop fucking looking at me." Inoshi yelled after one minute had gone by and no one had moved.

"Ok class lets take out our work books and go to page 21. Miss Godaime may I see you in the hall. That means Kaze only." Orochimaru said. We all started to laugh when she stood up blushing like crazy. We then grouped our chairs in a circle so that we could see each other while we talked.

"Dude at this point your sister is going to have a shotgun wedding while she is pregnant with a little Orochimaru." I said once everyone was in place. "Yeah that could so happen to you Mizu. But think on the bright side they would make a cute kid." Sakura said. "Hey some one should go tell the new girl to come over here." Sasuke said. "Ok Sasuke it was your idea so you get to go do it." Kage said with a grin. "Since you haven't been able to take your eyes off of her since you knew who she was."

"I can't help it. She has the same colors in her hair as I do." He said all defensively. But he got up and went over to Inoshi. "Hey I am Sasuke. Me and my friends would like to know if you would like to come join us." He said in a shaky voice. "Sasuke stop lying you bastered." I yelled across the room.

None of heard her answer but knew exactly what it was when she got up and walked toward us. "Hey what's up? So are you really Koudo's and Naruto's relative?" I asked totally calm. "Yes. They are my cousins on my dad's side." She answered. I looked at Koudo who only shrugged-meaning he didn't know. "So your uncle is Iruka?" Sakura asked. "I guess." Inoshi said shrugging.

"So do want to join our group for good?" Koudo asked. "…" She looked dumb founded. "Do. You. Want. To. Be. Our. Friends?" I said each word individually. "Oh. Well if you want me-" "Yes we want you in the group." Sasuke all but yelled. I looked at him because he was never this exited about any thing.

In my next class-literature-the only person I had in my class was Koudo. That day we had to write a short novel about anything we wanted to write about. I had my rough draft finished in ten minutes and we weren't supposed to revise by ourselves. So for the rest of the class I drew pictures of people covered in blood and corpses in the back round.

In third period-art- I read because we could draw anything and I just drew five pictures in literature. I had no one in this class besides Inoshi but she kept drawing even though we only had to draw two pictures. Her pictures were all the same-except for a few details. They were always demands in the shadows staring at you no matter where you were.

Fourth period was Spanish so I had to actually work. We learned how to order in Spanish and how to ask where things were. I finished my work early and so my teacher-Iruka-let me leave early. I wasn't the only people from our group out there.

Kaze was out by Sakura's bug making out with Orochimaru. Kage was doing the same-in Itachi's car-with Itachi, Naruto was eating ramen with Koudo, Sakura and Gaara were doing god knows what in Gaara's car, and Sasuke was trying to flirt with Inoshi-but she was listening to music. Koudo was the only one to knottiest me walking towards them.

"Hey Kari. How was Spanish with my dad?" "Good how was gym with Might Guy?" I asked him. "Oh don't even get me started on that fag." "How did you get out early Kari? I mean my dad would never do anything like that." "Naruto, I told him I would ask Tsunade if she likes him." I said with a smirk. "Plus I had finished my work." I added at there dumb founded looks.

Koudo just stared at me not saying another word. I looked down at my feet before my cheeks could turn red. My long black hair fell over my face like a certain covering my face entirely. I felt his gaze on me but I dared not look up afraid he would see the crimson color of my cheeks.

Just then I heard some one walking towards us and guessed who it was by how much noise they made with their feet. I turned to see Tsunade walking towards Kaze and Orochimaru. "Tsunade come here I need to ask you something." I said load enough for her and Kaze to hear. Tsunade looked at me and I motioned for her to come toward me.

"What is it Kari?" "I was wondering if you liked Iruka more than a friend." "That is to personal Kari." "Oh. Well I will tell him I tried." "Wait he asked you to find out for him?" "Yeah but I have failed." "Will…um…I may and I may not." She said blushing. I had succeeded in my voluntary mission. I would now go tell Iruka what he wants to hear and what was true.

"Ok thanks. Hey I got to go back to my class I forgot something." I said starting to run for the doors. Naruto came with me because he was finished with his ramen and he needed money for a soda. "Hey Iruka old pall. I got the answer you wanted." I said walking in the door. "What is it?" He asked walking toward me. I knew this would make me ROTFWLMAO.

Ok I hoped you liked it because I worked hard on it. ROTFWLMAO means rolling on the floor while laughing my ass off for those of you that didn't know what it meant. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok Now I own Inoshi too. BUT NO ONE ELSE! Enjoy the chapter Blaze (a.k.a. Kaen) READ AND REVIEW. in child's voice Pwease.

5. Jiraiya Secret

Kari's Prov

"Tell me what she said." "Well Iruka, she said that she may or may not." I said. "Oh ok." Iruka said looking depressed. "Hey dad can I have ten bucks?" "Yeah here you go Naruto." He said pulling the money out of his pocket. Without looking up he walked back into the room and closed the door.

"So when are you going to tell him that that means yes?" Naruto said when we reached my car. "Um I was thinking that you and Koudo should convince him to ask her out instead of me telling the truth." I said getting in the driver's seat. "Hey Naruto. You remember how to drive?" "Believe it." "The truck is yours for the night." Koudo said tossing the keys to Naruto.

"Sweet." Naruto said getting in the truck. Koudo got into my car and closed the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him. "Getting a ride." "Hey babe…What the fuck are you doing in my spot?" Neji asked coming up to my door. "UM…well…I don't know. Naruto wait." Koudo said getting out of the car.

"So how was your day?" "Well in literature I wrote a disturbing story about a murderer. In art I drew disturbing pictures of dead people. And in Spanish I just blocked everyone out with Are You Ready by Three-""-Days grace. Yeah that is a good song." He said.

I grabbed my new Three Days Grace CD and put it in. The first song was It's All Over. "Hey what are you doing tonight?" I asked. "Nothing. What are you doing?" "I am going to do something with Kakashi and I was wondering if you would join us." "Yeah sure." He said with a smile. We jammed the whole way back to my house where I was glad to see my mom was not home yet.

"You want some food or a drink? We have Mountain Dew." I said dropping my bag at the door. "Yeah I will take some ramen and dew on the rocks." Neji said with a grin. I went and grabbed the beer glass (from the bar) and put some ice in it. I then grabbed some ramen and put water in it and put it in the microwave. I sat there staring at the food in the microwave spin around and around. Neji came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you remember TenTen?" "Yeah, what about her?" I asked turning to face him. "Well she is coming back to U-High." He said looking me in the eyes as a symbol of truth and not a joke. "Well that's cool she can be part of our group again." I said turning back to the food. It only had 10 seconds left till it was done. "Are you still obsessed with fate?" "Not really. I kind of was just going through a faze." He said resting his head on my shoulder.

Just then I heard the front door open and close. "Uncle Kakashi is that you?" "Wait he is your uncle." "Yeah it's me." "Yeah but I never thought of him that way." I said handing him the ramen. "Kari where are you?" "I'm in here." I yelled walking towards the door. As I reached the door so did Kakashi. "Ah I see you have a guest that you did not get permission for." "Uncle Kakashi please don't tell my mom." I said in the sweetest voice that I could bare to speak in without laughing. "Ok fine, but since when have you started calling me uncle?"

I just smiled and turned to Neji. He stud there dumb founded by our conversation. "Well what are we going to do tonight Kari?" "I don't know. But I will be right back. I got to go take a shit." "Thanks Kar I really wanted to know that." Kakashi said rolling his eyes with sarcasm. "I know you did." I said smiling and turning to leave. I got to my room and headed for the desk where the scissors lay stained red from all the times I had used them for cutting.

I went and stud in front of the mirror and started to cut. I then went and took a shower. After that I went and got dressed in a pair of black emo jeans, a black sweat shirt (with a black and red shirt underneath), with black shoes. I put on my black eye liner and black eye shadow. I walked ninja like down stairs after checking to see what I looked like. I put my hood up right before I turned the corner into the kitchen.

"What the hell did you do up there?" Neji said straitening up when I walked in. "Oh I just did a little ritual." I said with a smirk. "Honey who's your friend?" I heard my mom say from behind me. I turned slowly to face her with my "fuck off" look. "Neji meet my mom. Mom this is Neji. He will be hanging out with Kakashi and me tonight." "Hi. It's so nice to finally meet you. I have only heard good things about you." "That's a loud of horse shit." "Excuse me?" "I know my daughter hates me more than she hates her father." My mom said grabbing a bear from the frig.

"Mom shut up. Let's go Kakashi." I said grabbing my keys and walking out the front door to my car. Kakashi and Neji followed. "So what are we going to do?" Neji asked after two minutes of just the cars going by as we speed down the road. "We are going to a movie. My guess is a scary movie." Kakashi said. "How would you know that?" "Because she never drives this fast unless she is really mad and when that happens she goes and sees a scary movie." Kakashi said watching the road as if this was how fast he usually went.

He was right I always went to a scary movie when I was mad but to me they weren't scary at all. I kept driving not saying a word afraid I would lose the little control over my temper I still had left. When we got to the theater it was 9 because we had sat around the school until 6 and we sat around talking at the house for an hour.

After the movie I took Neji home and went back to my house. I hadn't said a word ever since Neji got out of the car and I didn't plan to for the rest of the night, but like always my plans were foiled. "Hey little sister how are you?" "Hey Kiba. How was the trip to London with _Dad_?" "It was good. And I wouldn't be talking too loudly; I mean he is in the other room." "Why should I care what that GAY FUKER OF A FATHER has to say about me?"

"Elizabeth who is that?" I heard my father-Yodaime-say to my mom. "That would be your daughter, Yodaime." She said. I glared to where they were talking about me like I couldn't hear every word they said. "Yodaime, My brother, is that you?" Kakashi said walking into the living room. I followed once Kiba had gotten through the door way."Kakashi wow you haven't changed one bit." "Neither have you Yodaime." "I'm leaving." I said as I turned for the stairs. "Not so fast young lady." I heard my dad say. "You want to bet? I'd like to see you try and stop me." I said glaring at him. "Just let her go Yodaime. She won't listen to you anyways." My mom said.

"Why not?" "She hates you. She hates me. The only people she doesn't hate are the people in her group and Kakashi." "Mom you're an idiot. Kakashi is in the group." I said as I walked to the stairs. "Don't talk to your mother like that." "Why the fuck not? I have said worse." I said walking up the stairs and into my room.

I woke up the next morning to Kakashi banging pans together and screaming that pancakes were ready. I got dressed and went down stairs where everyone but me sat at the table. "Kari what did you do to your hair?" My mom almost screeched. "I don't know what you are talking about. Maybe it was my bastered father." I said grabbing bacon right out of the pan. "Well I got to go. See you bitches latter."I said walking out the door before they could start to yell at me.

When I got to school I was the last one out of my group there. Just as Neji said TenTen was back and hanging out with the group. Kiba pulled up next to my car in his navy blue BMW. I walked right over to Mizu and Kaze and started to tell them about the movie."…And at this one part the camera got covered with blood and guts. It was so fucking awesome." I finished right as Kiba came over to us.

"Hey Mizu, how are you?" He said ignoring Kaze completely. But that didn't damage her mood because at the same instance Orochimaru spun her around so he could make out with her. Mizu turned red and answered with a, good how 'bout you. Just as Kiba was answering some one wrapped his arms around me. I turned and found not Neji but Koudo hugging me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked pushing away from him. He just stared at me with a look of awe. "WHAT?" "You cut your hair." "Yeah, so." "It looks good on you." He said with a crooked smile that made me want to melt. The more I stared at him the more I realized he had never looked like Naruto. He had the look of his mom not his dad. He had sharper features than Naruto. He had never dyed his hair it had just gotten darker over the years. And his eyes were the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

"Kari, Hey we need to talk." Neji said walking over to us. "What…Oh right sure." I said walking with him away from the group. "Hey I think we should… How do I say this? I think we should see other people of the opposite sex." "Ok." I said walking away. "Wait you don't care?" "No, you and Ten Ten make a cute couple." I said walking off to join the rest of our group.

The Bell rang about 10 minutes later and we all went to class. Koudo drew pictures all through class of a girl that was ten times more beautiful than any celebrity I had ever seen. I watched every detail he added. Memorizing every curve and every line. Naruto on the other hand wouldn't shut up. I ignored everything but the part about his family.

"Iruka got a hot pink moped instead of a car. How gay is that?" "That is really gay I mean even Tsunade has a car." I said looking away from the too perfect picture. "I know but I am so glad I get a ride to school with Koudo. His car is awesome." "Yeah it is I mean all trucks are the best. Ford that is." I said with a smirk.

We sat there talking about cars for the rest of the class-which was only like 10 minutes.

Kage's Prov

I can't believe Kari didn't get that the picture was of her. I kept thinking to myself as I walked the halls to my next class. I hated the bastered teacher-Morino Ibiki-that taught our English class. He messed up on everything that he said. Making even me confused (which is the hardest thing to do). I did my work as fast as I could so I wouldn't get as confused.

As soon as the bell rang I was out of the class. I had ten minutes before I had to go to my next class so I went and found Itachi. We sat at a table talking about all the ways you could change ordinary objects into weapons of death. When it was two minutes before the bell would ring Itachi got up said goodbye and left. Instead of going to my next class I went to the principal's office.

"Damn that bastered principal of ours, giving me a lecture about how I was a slacker. I'll give that perverted asshole a piece of my mind…" I ranted off. When I slammed the open the door to Jariaya's office I froze mid-step and stared in barely contained disgust at the sight before me. Jariaya-Sama was sitting at his desk…masturbating. "Hey fucker, MASTERBATION and Procrastination have the same concept. It's all fun and games until you realize that you're screwing yourself!" I exclaimed and then turned around and left, trying not to laugh or throw up.

Ok yes the secret that Jiraiya was keeping from everyone was that he fucks himself. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
